1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly to a miniaturized optical imaging lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of devices, such as, smartphone, tablet computer and so on, small optical lens system applied to mobile devices has been indispensable. In addition, as the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the image sensors with smaller size and higher pixel, small optical lens systems have increasingly higher pixel, there's an increasing demand for an optical lens system with better image quality.
A conventional optical lens system used in mobile phone camera usually consists of three lens elements, such as the optical lens system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,736. However, the angle of view cannot be improved due to the limitation of the lens elements. In addition, as the pixel size of image sensors is allow to be reduced and compact, the requirement for image quality of the compact optical lens system increases significantly. However, the conventional optical lens systems cannot satisfy the requirement of the compact optical lens systems.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.